Elevator is a type of vertical means of transportation under traction of tractor, which is also indispensable and important conveying equipment in carrying passengers and cargos in multi-story buildings and in high-rise buildings.
In the current technology, as shown in FIG. 1, the Chinese Utility Model patent named “A New Type of Steel Belt Elevator” with Chinese Patent Publication Number CN204508509U discloses a new type of steel belt elevator, including a traction wheel 11 and the traction wheel 11 connected with a steel belt 12; one end of the steel belt 12 connects to a lift car 14 through a overhead lift car pulley 13, and the other end of the steel belt 12 connects to a counterweight device 6 through a guide pulley 5.
It can be known from the above-mentioned structural setting of the patent that although the traction wheel is located between the guide pulley and the lift car, but the traction wheel is located above the guide pulley, which causes the traction wheel bearing the vast majority of the weight of the lift car and the counterweight device; this kind of acting form of the load is mainly caused by the limitation of the structural design of traditional elevator; the negative effect caused by such disadvantage will directly lead to the great reduction of the service life of the tractor.
How to reduce the load borne by the tractor is the premise to effectively enhance the service life of the tractor. In view of this, the corresponding solution for such technical problem is provided hereof.